Social network services provide a platform or site on which a user of a computing device may interact, make connections, and collaborate with an online community of people with similar interests, needs, and goals. In order to interact with others on the social network, a user may upload data to the social network service or otherwise actuate certain features offered on the social network service. Often a user may interact with a number of different users with each user potentially having differing interests, needs or expectations. While interaction and events on the social networking service occur, the social networking service may list those interactions and events on the user's personal profile page. These interactions may be listed chronologically.